1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package, and particularly to a package for packaging mechanical or electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional package 40 for packaging a plurality of mechanical components 42 (only one being shown) includes a base 44 and a cover 46 to be secured together. The base 44 includes a top wall 48 defining a plurality of spaced component retaining slots 48a for retaining the components 42 therein, and four side walls 50 integrally formed with the top wall 48 and having securing edges 50a at bottoms thereof. The cover 46 includes a top wall 52 defining a plurality of depressed walls 52a therein to press the components 42 against the base 44, and four side walls 54 integrally formed with the top wall 52 and having securing edges 54a to engage to a top edge of the base 44. Each component 42 includes an insulating portion 56 to be placed into the component retaining slots 48a of the base 44, and a metal shell 58 assembled with the insulating portion 56.
However, the conventional package 40 has two obvious shortcomings. The first is that the cover 46 of the package 40 is only provided for assisting the base 44 to package the components 42 but not for receiving components 42. On the other hand, the component retaining slots 48a of the base 44 are separated from one another so that base 44 is not able to retain more components 42 therein.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a package having a relatively low stacked profile to decrease the occupying space.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a package capable of packaging more mechanical or electrical components.
To fulfill the above-mentioned object, a package for packaging mechanical or electrical components comprises a plurality of bases and covers alternatively stacked with each other. Each base defines plural rows of component retaining slots to retain components therein, and securing edges around an outside thereof. Each cover defines a plurality of component retaining slots to retain components therein, and securing edges around an outside thereof. The component retaining slots of the bases and the covers are out of alignment so that an upper one of adjacent base and cover engage a lower one of the adjacent base and cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.